Leader Story, Pleace Reply !
by Byeol Noun
Summary: Cerita dibalik sikap dingin Jung Taekwoon pada Leader VIXX yang tak pernah bisa diam. Neo/Leon Couple VIXX.
1. Chapter 1

**Pleace ! Reply**

Cast : N aka Cha Hakyeon

and VIXX Member

'

'

'

VVVVVVVVVVV

'

Kita semua tahu, menjadi leader bukan hal yang mudah dan itu juga berlaku untuk Cha Hakyeon aka N VIXX. Kita mengenalnya sebagai leader dengan senyum manis dan tingkah hangatnya walau terkadang semua dongseng membullinya dan Leo tak pernah mempedulikannya.

'

N itu orang yang sangat sabar, sangat amat malah.

Kau tau dia tetap bertahan dengan senyum cerianya dan kecerewetannya didepan kamera, tapi siapa yang tau saat hanya ada dia, saat pintu kamar tertutup dari dalam dia akan menjadi Cha Hakyeon bukan N leader VIXX yang selalu tersenyum cerah.

'

Tapi…

Kita semua juga tau jika manusia punya batas dan begitu juga Hakyeon. Dia hanya manusia biasa yang beruntung atau sial dijadikan leader di dalam group bernama VIXX ini.

'

N tahu kalau dia leader

'

N tahu kalau dia yang tertua

'

N juga tahu sebagai leader dia yang mengatur dan memimpin

'

'

N tahu sebagai yang tertua dia yang membimbing yang lain

Tapi…

'

Hakyeon hanya manusia

'

Hakyeon punya waktu saat dia lelah

'

Punya batas yang tak bisa dilanggarnya

'

Punya ego untuk mempertahankan harga dirinya, yang selama ini dia rendahkan untuk menjalankan perannya sebagai leader dan yang tertua.

Hakyeon juga butuh orang lain untuk bersandar saat dia lelah

Hakyeon butuh seseorang yang bisa menguatkannya…

'

'

Tapi…

Lagi… Lagi….

'

Hakyeon tak menemukan seseorang itu dalam group ini

'

Hakyeon memiliki Leo sebagai teman di line yang sama

'

Tapi Leo juga member yang selalu mengabaikannya

Hakyeon selalu berharap didepan atau dibelakang kamera Leo dapat menggantikannya

Berperan sebagai leader dan yang tertua

'

Harapan tetap akan menjadi harapan…

Orang yang diharapkannya bisa menggantikan perannya malah dia yang membuat Hakyeon sampai pada batas untuk dia bertahan.

'

'

'

Hakyeon sekarang duduk berdua didalam kamar saling berhadapan dengan Jung Leo. Hakyeon memandang Leo dalam, sedangkan objek yang dipandang sibuk dengan hp ditangannya.

Hakyeon berharap bisakah sekali saja,

Leo bersikap bersahabat saat Hakyeon membutuhkannya.

'

Hakyeon sampai pada batasnya, saat mereka menyelesaikan syuting mereka hari ini. Dan sekarang mereka disini untuk berbicara berdua.

'

Tapi apa yang didapatkan Hakyeon, kembali diabaikan.

Sebenarnya Hakyeon sudah akan meledak saat mereka masih di lokasi syuting atau saat kamera masih menyorot mereke tapi N sebagai seorang leader tetap melakukan tugasnya. Hakyeon tetap melanjutkan syuting sampai akhir dengan senyum ceria dan tingkah konyolnya.

'

Hakyeon bukan orang bodoh yang selalu harus diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Leo. Mungkin itu hal yang biasa dilihat oleh fans VIXX starlight tapi, Hakyeon mulai muak diperlakukan seperti itu.

'

"Jung Taekwoon…" Hakyeon menggantung kata-katanya untuk melihat reaksi Leo, yang hanya melihatnya sekilas dan kembali sibuk dengan Hp di tangannya.

'

" Apa kau tak bisa sedikit saja menghargaiku, membalas kata-kataku, setidaknya berikan aku respon" Hakyen mulai berbicara memecah keheningan yang tadi sempat tercipta setelah dia menganggil Leo.

'

Leo tetap bergeming didepannya, menatap Hakyeon dengan mata sinis dan kembali berkutat dengan Hp di tangannya.

Respon yang diberikan Leo membuat Hakyeon benar-benar geram, marah dan kecewa

'

'

Kenapa ?

'

'

" Apa terlalu sulit bagimu untuk sedikit saja meresponku, satidaknya perhatikan aku saat aku berbicara" suara Hakyeon terdengar serak, sarat akan emosi didalamnya.

'

"Apa yang kau harapkan ?" hanya itu kata-kata itu yang diberikan Leo untuk Hakyeon dengan sedikit lirikan sinis dan kembali pada kegiatannya semula.

'

'

Hakyeon benar-benar meledak, dia tak bisa lagi menahan gejolak emosi dihatinya. Hakyeon hanya ingin dihargai, hanya itu, apa sesulit itu.

" KAU TAU AKU LELAH DENGAN SEMUA INI, AKU SUDAH MENCOBA SEBISAKU TAPI KENAPA ITU SANGAT SULIT TERWUJUD, AKU TIDAK MEMINTAMU UNTUK MEMBERIKAN SELURUH PERHATIANMU PADAKU, AKU HANYA MEMINTAMU UNTUK MERESPON APA YANG AKU KATAKAN, HANYA ITU…

APA USAHAKU SELAMA INI UNTUK TETAP BERTAHAN DISAMPINGMU TIDAK BERARTI APA-APA UNTUKMU, WALAU KAU MENGACUHKANKU, tidak bisakah kau menghargai usahaku itu, aku hanya ingin kita sedikit lebih terbuka…

KENAPA HANYA AKU YANG KAU PERLAKUKAN SEPERTI INI, APA AKU SEBURUK ITU ? KENAPA KAU TERLALU MEMBENCIKU...

AKU HANYA INGIN SEORANG TEMAN YANG BISA KUJADIKAN SANDARAN

APA ITU TERLALU TINGGI UNTUK KU CAPAI...

'

'

'

KALAU BEGITU, AKU MENYERAH…."

'

Hakyeon mengusap pipinya karena baru saja air matanya jatuh tampa dapat dia tahan, air mata yang selama ini tak pernah diperlihatkannya pada siapapun karena tugasnya adalah menopang yang lain.

Hakyeon terus mencoba menghapus air matanya, dan mengatur kembali nafasnya yang tadi sempat memburu.

Hakyeon kembali memandang Leo, yang masih bertahan dengan wajah stoic yang terlihat tak berselera untuk memberikan respon pada semua racauan yang Hakyeon keluarkan.

Baiklah ini CUKUP

'

'

Hakyeon berdiri dan meninggalkan Leo disana, Hakyeon butuh pelampiasan dan atap sepertinya tak terlalu buruk. Hakyeon benar-benar tak ingin mempermasalahkan apapun saat ini baik itu Leo, Maneger, atau keempat member yang tadi dilewatinya begitu saja saat Hakyeon keluar kamar, mereka berdiri didepan pintu dengan wajah khawatir. Yang dibutuhkan Hakyeon saat ini hanya menenangkan diri, hanya itu.

'

'

Hakyeon sampai diatap, tidak terlalu tinggi memang tapi cukup untuk membuatnya merasakan angin malam yang berhembus cukup kencang. Hakyeon bersandar pada tembok pembatas memandang langit kelam tampa bintang diatas kepalanya.

'

'

Apa harus sesulit ini menjadi Idol. Hakyeon cukup punya banyak teman dari kalangan Idol dan mereka saling bertukar cerita, tapi tak ada atau belum ada yang seperti ceritanya ini Leader yang selalu diacuhkan. Mungkin ada leader lain yang bernasib mirip dengannya seperti selalu menjadi korban bulli membernya, tapi setidaknya para member masih masih memberikan perhatian pada sang leader setidaknya tidak sesering Hakyeon diacuhkan oleh membernya atau member yang terang-terangan memperlihatkan ketidaksukaannya.

'Hakyeon menghembuskan nafas berat. Hakyeon lelah, sangat lelah untuk bertahan.

'

'

Saat masa traine sebenarnya Hakyeon ingin menyerah tapi disampingnya saat itu masih ada Nakhun dan Daewon yang bisa dijadikannya tempat bersandar. Tapi saat mereka sudah menghitung hari untuk debut dua orang ini harus tersingkir dari persaingan dan Hakyeon harus mencoba menjadi leader dan yang tertua tampa penopang, dan saat ini Hakyeon sampai pada batas dimana dia bisa bertahan.

'

Hakyeon terus berkutat dengan pikiranya, sampai suara Hp mengalihkan perhatiannya.

'

" Nde,, Hyungnim…"

'

" Baiklah Hyung, nanti akan aku sampaikan pada semua member"

'

" Nde, Hyung selamat malam"

'

Sambungan telfon terputus, dan Hakyeon rasa dia sudah selesai dengan renungannya. Saatnya kembali menjadi N si leader VIXX yang ceria dan cerewet. Hakyeon sudah terlalu terbiasanya memasang topeng seperti ini, setidaknya semua berhasil dan kelihatanya tidak untuk kali ini karena tadi semua melihatnya keluar dengan wajah yang cukup kacau.

'

'

Hakyeon sampai di dorm dan sekarang dia adalah N, waktu baru menunjukan jam 10 malam, ini terlalu cepat untuk member VIXX untuk tidur dan benar saja semua member VIXX berkumpul diruang tengah.

'

'

N langsung duduk berhadapan dengan para membernya dan disana ada Leo, seperti tidak pernah terjadi pertengkaran atau masalah, N memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Barusan Manager hyung menelfonku, hyung bilang kalau jadwal pagi kita untuk besok dibatalkan jadi besok kita hanya mempunyai jadwal sore dan malam, kalian bisa bangun agak telat untuk besok pagi" N berusaha untuk tetap bersikap seperti biasa, tapi tidak dengan keempat member lain yang menatap N dengan wajah terluka dan N tak suka itu. Sedang satu member lagi tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

'

" Kenapa dengan wajah kalian, apa perut kalian sakit sampai wajah kalian seperti itu" N tertawa renyah agar lelucon yang dibuat tidak terlalu tampak dipaksakan.

Keempat orang yang yang ditanya sang leader hanya menggeleng serempak membuat N tertawa melihat wajah mereka. Empat member yang ditanya N semakin menunjukan wajah cemasnya saat leader tersayang mereka sedang mencoba memaksakan diri.

'

'

Tak perlu cerdas untuk melihat senyum dan tawa terpaksa itu. Dan Hyuk berinisiatif untuk mendekati hyung tersayangnya dan memeluknya, menyembunyikan air matanya di balik punggung N.

'

'

Dulu Hyuk pernah berpikir dirinya yang paling tertekan saat VIXX debut karena Hyuk satu-satunya anggota tambahan yang akhirnya ikut bergabung, tapi teriakan N tadi menyadarkannya bahwa yang paling tertekan adalah sang leader yang harus bersembunyi dibalik senyum ceria dan tingkah cerewetnya dan Hyuk jadi semakin bersalah karena baru paham semuanya saat ini.

Hyuk dikenal dengan sebutan maknae pemberani tapi hanya karena beberapa kalimat yang dikatakan orang dalam pelukanya ini dan senyum terpaksa itu membuat Hyuk kembali menjadi remaja cengeng.

' _Maaf hyung karena tak pernah mengerti tentangmu selama ini _' keempat dongseng N membatin.

'

"Apa sangat sakit hyung ?" Hyuk membuka suaranya dan membuat N melepaskan pelukan Hyuk tepat setelah Hyuk berhasil menyeka air matanya.

'

"Memangnya aku kenapa ?" N bertanya dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya dan kembali senyum terpaksa itu.

'

"Bukannya tadi hyung terjatuh saat latihan ?" sebenarnya Ravi bukan ingin mengatakan itu, tapi suasana di dorm sudah sangat canggung dan Ravi tak ingin membuatnya menjadi lebih buruk.

'

" Aku baik-baik saja " kembali senyum menyebalkan itu.

'

'

Sebenarnya Ken, Ravi, Hongbin dan Hyuk ingin sekali berteriak didepan N " _BERHENTILAH MEMPERLIHATKAN SENYUM MENYEBALKAN ITU, BERHENTI BERPURA-PURA SEMUA BAIK-BAIK SAJA" _tapi itu akan semakin membuat leader kesayangan mereka semakin terluka.

'

" Mataku sudah sangat mengantuk, aku ingin tidur terlebih dahulu, dan kalian segeralah beristirahat, setidaknya tidur sebelum jam 12, OK !" N dengan segala perhatiannya, setelah mengucapkan itu N berdiri menuju kamarnya.

Setelah N menghilang di balik pintu kamar Hyuk dan Ken terisak

'

"Bahkan selama ini tak ada yang mengingatkannya untuk istirahat dan makan dengan baik " Ken bergumam disela isakannya.

'

'

VVVVVVVVVV

'

'

Pagi di dorm VIXX seperti pagi sebelumnya, tapi sedikit ada perbedaan karena pagi ini tak ada pekikan N si leader VIXX yang membangunkan membernya karena memang mereka tidak memiliki jadwal pagi. Entah kenapa pagi ini terasa sangat sepi di dorm VIXX mungkin karena pagi ini VIXX tak memiliki jadwal dan alasan kedua hampir semua member masih ada di mimpi indah mereka masing masing, kecuali si leader Hakyeon yang sudah tak terlihat di dalam dorm VIXX pagi ini. Hanya ada selembar kertas memo yang ditempel di kulkas dan beberapa makanan di meja makan. Dan kalian pasti bisa menebak kalau Hakyeon sudah meninggalkan dorm beberapa waktu lalu.

Saat member VIXX bangun tentu yang mereka dapatkan adalah makan di meja makan dan sebuah memo di pintu kulkas. Semua saling pandang mencoba untuk bertanya hanya melalui sorotan mata dan akhirnya semua menggeleng dan mengangkat bahu.

'

"Biarkan dia memiliki waktu untuk dirinya sendiri tampa memikirkan kalian sebagai bebannya, dia membutuhkan waktu untuk lepas dari gelar berat leader yang disandangnya," suara manager VIXX memecah kesenyian di dapur dengan muncul secara tiba-tiba dari arah pintu masuk.

'

"Kami mengerti hyung" hanya itu yang bisa dijawab Ken. Dan setelahnya semua member yang ada di sana kembali dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

'

'

XXXXXXXXXX

'

'

VIXX sudah menyelesaikan schedule mereka hari ini dan waktunya untuk kembali ke dorm untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang sudah sangat sulit untuk diajak kerja sama.

'

Awalnya semua member sudah takut kalau leader mereka tidak akan datang, bagaimana mereka tidak berpikir begitu saat mobil yang mereka tumpangi untuk menuju lokasi sudah akan berangkat leader mereka masih belum kembali, untung saja manager mereka mengatakan kalau leader mereka akan menyusul ke lokasi, dan dengan informasi itu akhirnya van mereka bergerak menuju lokasi.

'

Saat member VIXX sampai di lokasi, benar saja N sudah duduk manis di ruang tunggu untuk menyambut para member, semua tingkah N sudah kembali seperti semula tidak seperti kemarin dengan senyum yang menurut Ken, Ravi, Hongbin, dan Hyuk menyebalkan. Tapi ada satu hal yang tampak sangat berbeda pada hari ini, tidak ada ladi leader N yang selalu mencoba mengajak bicara Leo, N seperti tidak mengenal Leo, N hanya akan berbicara pada Leo menyangkut hal-hal penting seperti diminta untuk bersiap, mereka akan pindah lokasi, makan malam, atau hal-hal lain yang memang sangat penting.

'

Dan tentu itu membuat ruang tunggu sedikit lengang karena biasanya akan ada suara N yang berusaha untuk mengajak Leo bercanda atau membuat Leo tertawa, dan member VIXX yang mengolok candaan tidak lucu yang dilontarkan N.

'

'

'

'

Saat semua member kecuali Leo sudah masuk ke dalam van untuk pulang menuju dorm, tiba-tiba Leo datang membuka pintu dan menyeret N keluar dari mobil yang membuat hampir semua yang ada di dalam mobil menganga kecuali Ravi yang sudah menjelajahi alam mimpi.

'

Sebelum menutup pintu Leo melirik sekilas pada manager VIXX yang berada bi belakang kemudi " Aku ingin berbicara berdua dengannya, aku ingin masalah ini selesai, aku akan pulang berdua dengannya dengan taksi jadi kalian bisa pulang terlebih daluhu."

Setelah menyelesaikan penjelasannya Leo kembali menyeret N menuju taksi yang sudah menunggu tak jauh dari van milik VIXX, dan N sepertinya tak perlu untuk melawan karena N rasa ini baik untuk VIXX nantinya.

'

'

'

XXXXXXXXXX

'

'

"Ravi bangun, Hyuk bangun, Hongbin….."

'

Pagi hari di dorm VIXX tidak lengkap tampa alarm dari leader yang sedang berusaha membangunkan membernya.

'

N menyerah, N melirik Leo yang berdiri disampingnya.

'

"Baiklah, aku serahkan tugas mulia ini padamu Taekwoonie, aku ingin membuat sarapan, selamat berjuang membangunkan beruang-beruang itu" Hakyeon melambaikan tangannya pada Leo yang masih memandang punggung hakyeon yang menghilang dibalik dinding.

'

Bagi Leo membangunkan member VIXX itu sangat mudah. Jadi baru saja Hakyeon selesai dengan telur ditangannya, Leo sudah duduk manis di meja makan. Dan tentu saja berhasil membuat Hakyeon mnyerngit heran, 'secepat itukah Leo membangunkan 4 beruang itu ?'

Hakyeon memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya memasak dari pada mengurusi Leo yang sudah selesai dengan acara membangunkan beruang. Setelah hampir satu jam Hakyen menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, saat berbalik Hakyeon sudah menemukan Leo yang duduk di meja makan sambil menopang dagu memperhatikannya, dan keempat member lain yang mengintip dari balik dinding yang sayangnya tidak cukup membuat mereka tidak ketahuan sedang mengintip.

'

"Kemarilah, kita sarapan karena sebentar lagi manager hyung akan menjamput kita" Hakyeon melambaikan tangannya pada Ravi, Ken, Hongbin dan Hyuk yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

'

"Omma, aku merindukanmu, Appa sangat kejam membangunkanku..." Hyuk langsung memeluk N dari belakang dan meletakan kepalanya di bahu sempit N, sambil memberikan senyum miring pada Leo.

'

"Sekarang kau sudah memelukku, apa yang dilakukannya padamu ?" N membelai kepala Hyuk penuh sayang, dan itu semakin membuat seringaian Hyuk semakin melebar.

'

"Omma tau, Appa membangunkanku dengan menendangku.."

'

"Wah...Leo bekerja dengan baik dan berhenti mencoba beraegyo,, jadi ayo makan.." N menepuk kepala Hyuk yang berada di bahunya pelan.

'

" Baiklah…" Hyuk menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Ommanya aka N leader VIXX dengan senang hati. Dan VIXX sarapan dengan damai, setidaknya sampai Hyuk kembali membuka suara saat hampir semua yang berada dimeja makan menyelesaikan sarapan mereka.

'

"Aku serasa benar-benar makan dengan keluargaku di rumah, tapi sepertinya Appa dalam mood yang buruk pagi ini karena aku mengambil morning hugnya dari AUUU….." Hyuk belum selesai dengan kata-katanya tapi sebuah sendok sudah melayang kekepalanya membuat N, Ravi, Ken dan Hongbin menggeleng prihatin akan nasip sendok yang menghantam kepala Hyuk dan Leo sepertinya sudah siap untuk memutilasi Hyuk sekarang juga dengan tatapan siap membunuh.

'

'

Sudahlah biarkan VIXX sibuk dengan pertengkaran antara Appa dan anak bungsunya dan Omma dan tiga anak yang lain yang lebih mencemaskan sendok daripada kepala anak atau adik mereka.

'

'

'

END

'

'

Gimana ?

Cerita ini di lihat dari sisi N dan 4 anaknya

Kalo nanti reviewnya sesuai target Fee bakal kasih dari sisi Leonya

Sebenarnya sih mau buat Neo langsung

Tapi nanti jatohnya maksa jadi ceritanya Fee cut disini dulu

ini aja kayaknya udah maksa banget... bener kan ?


	2. My Choco Candy and It's Secret

'

**My Choco Candy and It's Secret**

Neo/LeoN Couple

'

'

'

Leo sebenarnya tak pernah benar-benar membenci Hakyeon, tapi sikap pemaksa pengganggu dan berisak Hakyeon benar-benar menyebalkan. Awalnya saat berkenalan dengan Hakyeon, Leo sempat terpesona dengan senyum matahari Hakyeon yang manis tapi dalam hitungan hari Leo langsung kesal pada Hakyeon karena sikapnya yang sok akrab dan mengganggu Leo dimanapun dan kapanpun membuat Leo jengah, Leo hanya ingin Hakyeon berhenti melakukan hal-hal menyebalkan yang Leo benci, tapi Hakyeon tak pernah benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Leo, ya… kalaupun didengarkan apa yang Leo katakan paling cuma bertahan dalam kepala Hakyeon 1 jam saja.

'

Leo tidak tau kenapa, tapi Hakyeon seperti sudah terbiasa dan kebal dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin Leo, bahkan mereka yang sudah lama mengenal Leo pun masih tetap takut dengan tatapan tajam Leo. Tapi Leo tidak mengerti, Hakyeon seperti menganggap tatapan tajam Leo seperti tatapan biasa yang dilayangkan orang lain untuknya dan itu menyebalkan karena tatapan tajam mata Leo tak berhasil membuat Hakyeon menjauh dari sisinya.

'

Jika dengan tatapan Hakyeon tak mengerti, Leo akan mencoba hal yang lebih jelas dangan menolak kehadiran Hakyeon dengan perbuatan seperti mengabaikannya saat berbicara, menolak kontak mata, atau menyibukkan diri dengan sesuatu yang ada didepannya entah itu Hp, MP3, MP4, majalah, makanan, minuman apapun agar Hakyeon merasa diabaikan, atau yang lebih jelas lagi Leo akan meninggalkan Hakyeon saat Hakyeon mulai berbicara. Tapi lagi, lagi dan lagi bukannya berhenti Hakyeon malah bertindak lebih ekstrim dengan memeluk Leo dan itu benar-benar menyebalkan untuk Leo karena Leo benci disentuh orang lain yang tak diinginkannya. Tapi entah kenapa sesering Leo menolak pelukan yang diberikan Hakyeon, Hakyeon malah memeluknya lebih erat atau Hakyeon akan dua kali lebih sering memeluk Leo, bagaimanapun Leo berusaha untuk menolak dan mengabaikan Hakyeon.

'

Cara terakhir yang sudah Leo coba untuk membuat Hakyeon tak menggagunya dan yang terlintas di kepala Leo adalah mengatakannya secara langsung. Seperti yang sudah pernah Leo katakan sebelumnya apapun yang Leo katakana pada Hakyeon tak pernah benar-benar didengarkan Hakyeon. Sekasar atau sekeras apapun saat Leo berbicara pada Hayeon, Hakyeon tak pernah terpengaruh dengan kata-kata Leo. Dan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya bukannya berhenti Hakyeon makin gencar mendekatinya dan sekarang ditambah dengan Hakyeon yang mengatakannya didepan kamera kalau dia menyukai Leo, walaupun apa yang dikatakan masih dalam batas teman tapi tetap saja itu mengganggu. Walaupun Leo sudah memberikan tatapan paling membunuh pada Hakyeon, tapi tetap saja itu tak berpengaruh pada Hakyeon, dan para kru akan mulai tersenyum melihat tingkah menyebalkan Hakyeon dan menganggap kalau itu bukti kedekatan antara Leo dan Hakyeon.

'

Baiklah Leo akan berhenti disini , karena sekeras apapun Leo berusaha Hakyeon tak terpengaruh sedikitpun, dan Leo akan mengabaikannya saja.

'

Leo awalnya berpikir tindakan Hakyeon sangat menyebalkan, ingat awalnya, tapi lama-kelamaan Leo mulai terbiasa dan menikmati keberadaan Hakyeon disekitarnya dengan sikap menyebalkannya itu. Entah kenapa kadang Leo berpikir apa Hakyeon tak lelah memberikan perhatian dan kecerewetan tapi yang didapatkannya hanya abaian dari Leo dan member lain, terlebih untuk Leo yang jelas-jelas menolak kehadiran Hakyeon disekitarnya.

'

Entah sejak kapan Leo tak bisa memastikannya, saat Leo masih berusaha mengabaikan Hakyeon, entah kenapa hari ini hakyeon tak seberisik biasanya, dan tidak berusaha memeluknya selama syuting. Hakyeon juga tak mendekati Leo saat berada di ruang tunggu. Saat Leo sudah menyelesaikan sesi pemotretan individualnya terlebih dahulu dan disusul oleh Hakyen dibelakangnya, dan mereka kembali keruang tunggu untuk membersihkan make-up dan berganti pakaian.

'

Leo sudah duduk di sofa empuk ditengah ruangan, karena memang belum ada member yang selesai, Hakyeon pun sepertinya sedang berganti pakaian, dan Leo memilih menyibukkan diri dengan Hpnya, agar Hakyeon tak menggagunya nanti. Leo merasa ada pergerakan disampinya seperti ada seseorang yang duduk dan Leo lebih memilih mengabaikannya karena Leo tahu dan sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini, pasti sebentar lagi Hakyeon akan menempel pada Leo sambil bertanya hal-hal yang tidak penting.

'

Dan benar saja Leo merasa sesuatu yang berat dan hangat menimpa bahu dan lengan kirinya. Leo menoleh kesamping kiri untuk memberikan tatapan mengerikan yang dimilikinya dan segera pergi dari jangkauan Cha Hakyeon, tapi apa yang didapatkan Leo membuat semua hal yang tadi dipikirkannya menguap entah kemana melihat wajah damai, mata yang tertutup dengan nafas teratur Hakyeon. Ini kedua kalinya Hakyeon berhasil membuat Leo menahan nafas dengan detak jantung yang terdengar lebih kencang dan tak beraturan hanya karena wajah manis yang tampak polos. Leo tak ingin menjadi seorang pembohong, Leo akui Hakyeon memiliki wajah yang manis dan polos, tapi tetap saja Hakyeon itu menyebalkan dan mengganggu.

'

Leo masih menatap Hakyeon, entah kenapa Leo merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Hakyeon hari ini. Hakyeon tak berisik, tak mengganggu dan berusaha memeluknya hari ini membuat hari ini tenang dan cenderung membosankan bagi Leo.

'

Leo terus mengamati Hakyeon, wajah Hakyeon memang coklat dengan bibir merah tapi entah kenapa wajah Hakyeon kelihatan lebih putih dan bibirnya tak semerah biasanya, Hakyeon kelihatan pucat. Leo memukul kepalanya 'apa yang aku pikirkan' mungkin saja Hakyeon sedang memakai sesuatu di wajah dan bibirnya. Tapi kepala dan hati Leo tak bisa berdamai jadi Leo memberanikan diri menyentuh pipi Hakyeon, membuat Hakyeon sedikit mengerang dalam tidurnya saat telapak tangan Leo berhasil menyentuh pipinya.

'

Entah kenapa Leo menjadi panik, badan Hakyeon sangat panas, dan Leo berusaha memastikan dengan menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening dan leher Hakyeon, mungkin karena merasa terganggu Hakyeon membuka matanya – Hakyeon memang orang yang sangat peka dengan suara dan sentuhan ketika dia tidur. Hakyeon membuka matanya sayu, matanya berkaca-kaca, Hakyeon tersenyum kecil pada Leo dan mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Leo. Leo merasa bersalah melihat wajah Hakyeon yang seperti ini, Leo merasa kehilangan sesuatu, Leo tidak ingin kehangatan yang tadi bersandar padanya menghilang begitu saja.

'

'

Hakyeon kembali tersenyum dan meraih topi yang yang berada dipangkuannya dan memakainya sehingga menutupi matanya.

'

Leo mengumpat dalam hati 'kenapa dia seperti ini, membuatku ingin menariknya dalam pelukanku untuk membiarkannya bersandar dan beristirahat'.

'

Setelah membenarkan letak topinya, Hakyeon menghadap Leo dengan gerakan lambat dan sedikit memberi jarak antara tubuhnya dan Leo, memberikan Leo senyum lemah dengan bibir pucat yang mulai pecah-pecah.

'

"Maaf pasti berat karena aku bersandar padamu, dan bisakah kau tidak memberi tahu keadaanku pada yang lain, aku tak ingin membuat mereka khawatir,"

'

Leo melotot mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Hakyeon, ingin melayangkan protes atas permintaan Hakyeon itu, tapi baru saja akan membuka mulut, Hakyeon kembali berbicara dengan suara yang sudah mulai serak

'

"Aku tidak akan merepotkanmu, tenang saja,"

'

Lalu Hakyeon bergerak ke ujung sofa dan menggapai boneka besar yang memang berada disana dan mulai tertidur kembali dengan bersandar pada boneka yang tadi diraihnya.

'

Leo marah mendengar apa yang baru saja Hakyeon katakan, Leo merasa terluka saat Hakyeon tak ingin dia dan member VIXX perhatikan sedang Hakyeon membiarkan member VIXXX terutama Leo bersandar padanya saat kondisi Leo dalam keadaan buruk.

'

Leo masih menatap Hakyeon yang kini sudah kembali terlelap dengan boneka sebagai tempat bersandarnya. Leo ingin Hakyeon kembali bersandar padanya, Leo ingin menjaga Hakyeon lebih baik dari saat Hakyeon menjaganya. Leo benci sikap Hakyeon itu sangat benci, Leo ingin menjadi orang yang memberikan pelukan pada Hakyeon untuk menenangkan dan tempat bersandarnya, seperti selama ini Hakyeon selalu memberikan pelukan menenangkan agar Leo bersandar padanya.

'

Hakyeon selalu berusa terlihat sempurna didepan member VIXX, menjadikan hakyeon tempat bersandar, selalu menjadi kuat untuk bisa menopang yang lain, tapi Hakyeon tak pernah mau bersandar pada member lain, Hakyeon tak pernah memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya pada member VIXX dan itu yang membuat Leo bersikap seperti ini pada Hakyeon. Leo ingin Hakyeon terlihat lemah sehingga Leo bisa menopangnya tapi lihat apa yang sekarang terjadi, Hakyeon lebih memilih menguatkan diri daripada mengaku lemah, dan itu sangat menyebalkan.

'

Leo mendekat pada Hakyeon setelah mengambil jaket dan meletakkan dipangkuannya, Leo menarik badan Hakyeon dan membawa kepala Hakyeon ke pangkuannya. Leo bisa merasakan kalau Hakyeon terganggu dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya dan mata Hakyeon seperti akan kembali terbuka, Leo langsung menepuk pelan kepala Hakyeon dan bernyanyi lirih agar Hakyeon kembali tertidur. Dan untungnya Hakyeon kembali tertidur tampa harus kembali terjaga.

'

Leo sepertinya terlalu asik memandangi Hakyeon sambil menepuk pelan kepalanya tampa menyadari Ken, Ravi, Hongbin, Hyuk dan Manager VIXX sudah berdiri dihadapan Leo dengan mata menyelidik.

'

'

" Dia bilang dia tidak tidur semalam, dan aku meminjamkannya pahaku unuk dijadikannya bantal, jadi biarkan dia tidur, setidaknya sampai kita benar-benar akan kembali ke dorm karena sepertinya dia benar-benar lelah."Semua mengangguk dan kembali dengan kegiatan mereka masing masing.

'

'

'Kau sekarang harus tau, aku sudah menolongmu untuk tetap terlihat kuat didepan yang lain, karena aku hanya ingin kau lemah hanya dihadapanku dengan begitu aku akan datang untuk memberikan apa yang kau butuhkan, tempat bersandar, perhatian, pelukan atau apapun agar kau berjanji, hanya aku,,,' Leo menggelengkan kepalanya, kenapa sekaranng dia mulai tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri, dan semua kesalahanmu Cha Hakyeon.

'

Setelah satu jam akhirnya Hyuk menghampiri Leo dan mengatakan kalau mereka sudah siap dan mereka semua akan kembali ke dorm.

'

Hyuk berbisik ditelinga Leo " Bangunkan ommaku dengan lembut, kalau nanti dia mengamuk aku tidak tanggung jawab appa," Leo hanya mengangguk dan mendorong Hyuk menjauh.

'

Entah kenapa Leo menyukai panggilan member VIXX padanya dan Hakyeon, membuat VIXX seperti benar-benar sebuah keluarga. Hyuk dan Ken tidak tahu saja kalau omma tercinta mereka sedang sakit, Leo berani bertaruh sampai dua orang itu tahu Hakyeon sakit mereka akan menjadi permen karet yang akan menempel pada Hakyeon sampai mereka yakin omma mereka baik-naik saja.

'

Leo mengelus pipi Hakyeon untuk membangunkan Hakyeon, Leo merasa cukup seperti itu Hakyeon akan bangun, dan benar saja Hakyeon membuka mata walau tidak sesayu dan sepucat tadi, Leo tetap ingin memastikan. Leo kembali memeriksa kening Hakyeon dan Leo tersenyum tipis karena suhu tubuh Hakyeon tak sepanas tadi, lalu setelah Leo melepaskan tangannya dari kening Hakyeon, Hakyeon segera duduk dan kembali memandang Leo.

'

"Apa tadi aku mendekatimu lagi untuk tidur dipangkuanmu ?" Hakyeon menggaruk pipinya yang memerah dengan senyum canggung. Leo menyukai Hakyeon yang seperti ini. Tapi kenapa masih belum mengakui kelemahanmu ? dan membuat Leo kembali marah, dasar keras kepala.

'

"Kita akan kembali ke dorm" Leo berdiri untuk mengambil tas dan membereskan barang-barangnya, Leo berusaha bekerja selambat mungkin dan sesekali melirik Hakyeon dari ekor matanya. Setelah melihat Hakyeon beranjak menuju pintu keluar barulah Leo berjalan pelan dibelakang Hakyeon.

'

Sesampainya di dalam mobil, Hakyeon bersikap seperti biasanya. Dan Leo hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan memandang keluar jendela mobil.

'

Leo memperlakukan Hakyeon lebih kejam dari biasanya. Jika biasanya Leo masih akan menatap Hakyeon sesaat jika dia bicara, maka kali ini Leo benar-benar mengabaikan keberadaan Hakyeon sepenuhnya. Leo ingin Hakyeon memperlihatkan kelemahannya sendiri, Leo ingin Hakyeon sadar kalau semua member VIXX yang saat ini berada disampingnya sangat menyayanginya.

'

Ini sudah seminggu sejak kejadian Hakyeon demam, dan tadi saat latihan dia terjatuh dan Leo merasa Hakyeon kembali mencoba memaksakan diri karena Leo tahu semalam Hakyeon tidur sangat larut dan sudah bangun saat Leo bangun pada pagi hari.

'

Leo ingin sekali membentak Hakyeon, memarahinya, mengeluarkan semua emosi yang sedang dicoba untuk ditekannya saat melihat Hakyeon saat ini. Tapi Leo tau itu cara yang terlalu mencolok jadi cukup memberikan Hakyeon beberapa kata yang memojokkan dan Hakyeon akan memperlihatkan siapa dia setelah ini.

'

'

'

**VVVVVVVVVV**

'

'

'

Sesuai dengan apa yang diprediksi Leo. Saat kembali ke dorm Hakyeon langsung menyeret Leo menuju kamar. Leo dan Hakyeon duduk saling berhadapan dan Leo masih berusaha mengabaikan Hakyeon didepannya. Dan sekarang sepertinya Hakyeon benar-benar meledak, mengatakan semua yang disimpannya selama ini dan Leo mengira pasti keempat member lain mendengarnya karena Hakyeon berteriak saat mengatakannya.

'

Leo ingin sekali memberikan pelukan tapi Leo ingin Hakyeon tenang terlebih dahulu, tapi saat Leo akan mendongak untuk melihat Hakyeon, Hakyeon berkata kalau dia menyerah, lalu berdiri keluar dari kamar setelah berhasil menyeka air matanya.

'

'

"HAH… CHA HAKYEON DAN KESIMPULAN MENYEBALKANNYA, KERAS KEPALANYA, AKTINGNYA, DAN EGONYA YANG TAK KALAH MENYEBALKAN, dan sayangnya semua alasan itu belum cukup kuat untuk membuatku mengurungkan niatku untuk mengeluarkanmu dari list orang yang aku cinta dan aku jaga," Leo bergumam dan menggerutu sambil mengacak rambutnya.

'

Setelah pintu tertutup, dan dorm kembali sunyi, Leo keluar dari kamar dan menemukan keempat member VIXX didepan kamar dengan sorot mata penuh tuntutan. Leo bisa melihat kalau Hyuk sudah akan memukulnya karena membuat hyung kesayanganya berteriak seperti itu, tapi Leo hanya memberikannya tatapan datar dan menyuruh Ken, Ravi Hongbin dan Hyuk keruang keluarga tempat mereka biasa berkumpul.

'

Member VIXX berkumpul diruang keluarga dengan atmosfir yang sangat mencekam dan tatapan tajam hampir dari semua member mengarah pada Leo. Baiklah Leo menyerah Leo akan menceritan semua yang diketahuinya, setidaknya hal-hal penting yang harusnya mereka ketahui dari leader kesayangan mereka, mulai dari kejadian yang paling baru yaitu Hakyeon yang bisa dibilang tidak tidur, Hakyeon yang sakit satu minggu lalu, Hakyeon yang tak pernah memberi tahu kalau VIXX mendapat teguran dari CEO mereka dan hanya menceritakan hal-hal yang baik saja pada semua member, dan masih banyak lagi yang ingin Leo ceritakan, tapi Leo terpaksa menghentikan ceritanya karena mendengar pintu depan dibuka dan Hakyeon duduk di depan semua member VIXX.

'

Semua melihat Hakyeon dengan pandangan nanar dan Leo tak ingin memberikan pandangan seperti itu juga untuk Hakyeon.

'

Hakyeon tersenyum dan itu senyum menyebalkan, Leo bisa melihat dari sudut matanya kalau Ken, Ravi, Hongbin, dan Hyuk sudah akan membentak Hakyeon , tapi mereka menahannya dan hanya melampiaskannya dengan pelukan.

'

'

'

**IIIIIIIIIIII**

'

'

'

Pagi ini saat Leo terbangun suasana dorm sangat sepi, tak ada suara Hakyeon yang memekakan telinga, apa itu untuk membangunkan para member atau saat dia berteriak karena ada yang mengganggu kegiatan paginya.

'

Saat semua berkumpul di meja makan dengan menatap lekat sarapan yang memang sudah tersedia disana, lalu saling berpandangan untuk mencari jawaban sampai semua hanya menggeleng, sampai Manager hyung datang dan mengatakan

'

"Biarkan dia memiliki waktu untuk dirinya sendiri tampa memikirkan kalian sebagai bebannya, dia membutuhkan waktu untuk lepas dari gelar berat leader yang disandangnya."

'

Hakyeon benar-benar menyebalkan, Hakyeon tidak berangkat bersama semua member VIXX dan hari ini,hari Leo benar-benar tenang karena Hakyeon tidak mengganggunya sedikitpun membuat leo menempatkan hari ini sebagai hari paling membosankan selama Leo bergabung menjadi bagian dari VIXX. Leo sudah terlalu terbiasa dan menikmati dengan Hakyeon yang mengganggunya, selalu berkeliaran disekitarnya, ocehan dan pertanyaan yang seharusnya tak perlu ditanyakannya, hhahhh… sekarang Leo merindukannya.

'

Leo kesal diabaikan seperti ini, jadi Leo memutuskan untuk mengajak Hakyeon bicara berdua dan menyelesaikan masalah ini.

'

'

'

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

'

'

'

Saat VIXX sudah menyelesaikan jadwal mereka untuk hari ini, dan waktunya untuk beristirahat di dorm.

'

Saat semua member kecuali Leo sudah masuk ke dalam van untuk pulang menuju dorm tiba-tiba Leo datang membuka pintu dan menyeret Hakyeon keluar dari mobil yang membuat hampir semua yang ada di dalam mobil menganga kecuali Ravi yang sudah menjelajahi alam mimpi.

'

Sebelum menutup pintu Leo melirik sekilas pada manager VIXX yang berada bi belakang kemudi

'

" Aku ingin berbicara berdua dengannya, aku ingin masalah ini selesai, aku akan pulang berdua dengannya dengan taksi jadi kalian bisa pulang terlebih daluhu."

'

Setelah menyelesaikan penjelasannya Leo kembali menyeret Hakyeon menuju taksi yang sudah menunggu tak jauh dari van milik VIXX. Tangan mereka saling bertautan dan saat mereka sampai di dalam taksi Leo tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Hakyeon membuat Hakyeon menatap heran dengan tautan tangan mereka 'Apa yang terjadi'.

'

Leo menyebutkan sebuah alamat yang Hakyeon tahu sebagai pantai indah yang tak jauh dari tempat jadwal terakhir mereka tadi. Tidak terlalu lama mereka sampai dan Leo kembali menyeret Hakyeon untuk keluar dan meminta supir taksi tadi untuk menunggu mereka.

'

'

'

**XXXXXXXXXX**

'

'

'

Mereka sampai ditepi pantai yang langsung disambut dengan angin dingin pantai yang membuat Hakyeon dan Leo sedikit menggigil. Leo hanya diam dan melepaskan tangannya yang dari tadi masih menggenggam tangan Hakyeon.

'

"Aku ingin bicara, dan peraturannya kau dilarang untuk cerewet saat kita hanya berdua seperti ini, karena aku bukan orang baik," Leo kembali terdiam dan menghela nafas dalam. Sedangkan Hakyeon hanya menunduk mendengar apa yang Leo katakan.

'

Leo bergerak kebelakang Hakyeon dan memeluk Hakyeon, membuat orang yang dipeluk sedikit menegang karena terkejut, Leo berharap dengan begini mereka tak terlalu kedinginan.

'

Tapi perlahan Hakyeon mulai releks, menikmati pelukan hangat Leo yang mungkin hanya kali ini dapat dirasakannya, karena biasanya hanya Hakyeon yang memeluk Leo dan selalu ditolak Leo, ah,,, sudahlah.

'

"Kau ingin seorang yang bisa menopangmu, memberimu tempat bersandar dan menggantikanmu menjalankan tugas sebagai leader dan yang tertua, tapi kau tak pernah memperlihatkan kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan, kalau kau lelah, kau selalu terlihat sempurna jadi bagaimana aku bisa menopang orang yang tak pernah mau untuk ditopang," Hakyeon kembali menunduk dalam mendengar apa yang dikatan Leo, lalu melepaskan pelukan Leo pada pinggangnya agar dapat menghadap pada Leo dengan kepala yang masih menunduk.

'

'

"Maaf, bukan bermaksud seperti itu, tapi,,," Hakyeon menghentikan kata-katanya, dan Leo tau apa kelanjutan dari kalimat yang dihentikan Hakyeon.

'

"Kalau kau terlihat lemah, maka kau tak bisa menjalankan tugasmu sebagai leader, aku benar kan ? kau tak perlu berpikir seperti itu, kami memilihmu sebagi leader bukan ingin kau sempurna tapi karena kau bisa mengerti kami lebih dari kami mengerti diri kami sendiri," Leo mengusap rambut Hakyeon sayang, membuat Hakyeon mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung bertemu dengan mata Leo yang memandangnya lembut.

'

Pipi Hakyeon memerah mendengar kata demi kata yang Leo katakan padanya, dan itu mebuat Leo gemas, seharusnya Hakyeon lebih sering bersikap manis seperti ini.

'

" Kalau kau tak ingin terlihat lemah didepan dongsengmu, maka kau bisa datang padaku dan bersandar, aku dengan senang hari meminjamkan bahuku untukmu bersandar dan memberikanmu tempat hangat untuk melepas penat," Leo membawa Hakyeon kepelukannya dan mengelus punggung Hakyeon untuk menenangkannya.

'

'

Leo baru saja menikmati moment dengan Hakyeon yang tampak manis namun tiba-tiba Hakyeon melepaskan pelukan Leo dengan paksa sambil memandang Leo dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

'

"Kau yakin kau Jung Taekwoon atau Leo VIXX, aku meragukan mata dan telingaku," Leo menghembuskan nafas berat, baru saja Hakyeon bersikap manis beberapa detik lalu, dan dia kembali dengan Hakyeon menyebalkannya, dan entah kenapa bukannya kesal Leo malah tersenyum karena Hakyeon yang dirindukannya kembali, tapi tetap kalau seperti ini Hakyeon akan dalam bahaya.

'

'

'

"Aku sudah mengingatkan padamu Cha Hakyeon jika kau hanya berdua saja denganku, berhentilah menjadi cerewet karena mungkin saja aku tak bisa menahan diri lagi, jika kau cerewet didepanku ketika kita dikelilingi banyak orang, aku masih bisa menahan diriku, tapi jika hanya ada aku dan kau, berarti kau dalam bahaya, jadi sebelum terjadi hal yang buruk padamu aku sarankan padamu untuk diam." Leo memandang Hakyeon dengan seringaian dan tatapan tajam penuh dengan ancaman, membuat Hakyeon sejenak terpaku dan mengerjap.

'

Hakyeon melangkah mundur untuk menjauhi Leo yang tampak seperti pembunuh bayaran yang siap membunuhnya kapan saja, dan leo mendekati Hakyeon untuk semakin menyudutkan Hakyeon, yang sekarang tak bisa bergerak lagi karena punggunggnya sudah menyentuh pempatas pantai.

'

'

"taekwoon-ah kau sedang bercandakan, kau sedang tidak ingin membunuhkukan, kau tau aku masih belum punya kekasih dan kontrakku di Jelly Fish masih panjang, dan kalau kau membunuhku kau akan kehilangan leadermu Taekwoon-ah" bukannya menjauh, Leo malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Hakyeon yang tampak sudah menutup mata karena tidak mau menatap mata Leo yang semakin tampak mengerikan.

'

Leo mencengkram bahu sempit Hakyeon dengan kuat membuat mau tak mau Hakyeon membuka matanya dan langsung berhadapan dengan tatapan tajam Leo yang sudah siap membunuh. Tapi baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk memohon untuk diampuni, Leo sudah lebih dulu membukam bibir Hakyeon dengan bibirnya dan sedikit nenyesapnya membuat Hakyeon yang mendapat kejutan hanya bisa mengerjap mata tak mengerti dengan situasi yang sekarang dihadapinya. Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung tak lebih dari 30 detik dan Leo melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menatap Hakyeon dengan wajah bodohnya.

'

Leo tertawa melihat wajah bodoh yang dipasang Hakyeon, tawa yang sangat lepas, dan itu berhasil membuat Hakyeon kembali ke dunia nyata. Hakyeon hanya bisa memandang Leo dengan sebal dan melayangkan tatapan merajuk yang sangat menggemaskan.

'

"Sudah puas Tuan Jung, apa yang tadi kau lakukan ?" Leo sudah menghentikan tawanya dan kembali memandang Hakyeon dengan tatapan hendak membunuh, membuat Hakyeon menundukkan kepalanya karena kembali takut menghadapi tatapan mata Leo, Leo kembali tertawa tapi kali ini hanya di dalam hati menertawakan kemana larinya Hakyeon yang tak pernah mempan dengan tatapannya dulu.

'

'

Leo menarik Hakyeon ke arahnya dan mengunci Hakyeon dalam pelukannya, membuat Hakyeon mendongak untuk melihat Leo,

'

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak cerewet didepanku saat kita hanya berdua, karena aku tak yakin bisa menahan tubuhku berbuat sesuai dengan apa yang mereka inginkan,"

'

Hakyeon mengerjap, Hakyeon masih belum bisa mencerna kata-kata yang Leo ucapkan,,

'

" ,,jadi jika kau ingin tetap cerewet, maka lakukan saat ada orang disekitar kita, agar aku tak melakukan yang tadi kulakukan padamu, karena aku sudah terlalu banyak bersabar selama ini" Hakyeon kembali mengerjab dan itu semakin membuat Leo semakin gemas, Leo kembali mencium bibir Hakyeon karena dari tadi Hakyeon hanya mendongak dan mengerjapkan matanya menatap Leo dengan pandangan polos, Hakyeon mengerang karena Leo menyesap bibirnya dengan kuat menganggap bibir Hakyeon seperti permen yang menjanjikan rasa manis yang tak pernah habis. Leo melepaskan pagutannya saat Hakyeon memukul pundaknya, setelah tautan bibir mereka terlepas Leo memandang Hakyeon lembut.

'

"Sudah mengerti dengan apa yang aku katakan My Choco Candy ?" Hakyeon hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

'

"Baiklah, karena karena kau sudah mengerti maka, mari pulang karena badanku sudah sangat lelah dan sepertinya supir taksi tadi sudah bosan menunggu kita," Leo melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam tangan Hakyeon untuk menuju dimana tadi mereka menyuruh supir taksi untuk menunggu mereka.

'

Suasanya di taksi hampir mirip dengan suasana mereka saat berangkat menuju pantai tapi bedanya jika tadi mereka memandang keluar jendela dengan pandangan kosong dan tangan yang masih saling bertaut, maka kali ini mereka tetap memandang keluar jendela tapi bedanya pandangan yang mereka arahkan bukan pandangan kosong tapi dengan pandangan bahagia dengan pipi yang merah entah terlalu terkena angin pantai yang dingin atau malu dan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibir keduanya.

'

'

'

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

'

'

'

Pagi yang indah dengan seseorang yang saat ini masih terlelap dipelukan Leo, Leo masih menatap orang itu dengan pandangan memuja sampai orang tersebut menggerakan tubuhnya gelisah pertanda kalau dia sudah akan beranjak dari negeri mimpi. Leo kembali dengan wajah datarnya saat orang yang dalam pelukannya membuka mata dan melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

'

'

**XXXXX**

'

'

Leo dan Hakyeon sudah selesai membersihkan diri dan tugas pagi rutin yang Hakyeon lakukan adalah mebangunkan member dan membuat sarapan sederhana untuk memulai pagi mengerikan dengan segudang kegiatan nantinya.

'

Dan setelah menyerahkan tugas membangunkan para member pada Leo, Hakyeon berlalu menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

'

'

**XXXXX**

'

'

Leo mengeretukkan giginya melihat Hyuk dengan manjanya memeluk Hakyeon didepannya dan semakin membuat emosi Jung Taekwoon sampai ke ubun-ubun adalah Hakyeon yang menerima pelukan Hyuk dengan baik dan ditambah dengan seringain kemenangan yang dilemparkan Hyuk pada Leo pertanda kalau Hyuk menang pagi ini.

'

Leo mencoba bersabar dan itu tak berlaku unruk kedua kalinya saat maknae di keluarga VIXX itu dengan lantang mengatakan

'

"Aku serasa benar-benar makan dengan keluargaku di rumah, tapi sepertinya Appa dalam mood yang buruk pagi ini karena aku mengambil morning hugnya dari AUUU….." sendok ditangan Leo sukses mencuim mesra kepala Hyuk.

'

Rasakan dasar anak durhaka, beraninya dia memparmainkan appanya seperti itu.

'

Baiklah kita tinggalkan keluarga bahagia ini, karena sepertinya appa VIXX sudah akan membunuh anak bungsunya, jadi kalian tak perlu menyaksikan adegan KDRT yang dilakukan Leo pada anak bungsunya.

Bye…

Bye…

'

'

**-END-**

'

Gimana, udah sweet dong moment NEO/LEON nya

Dan mudah-mudahan endingnya gak terlalu membuat kecewa reader yang sudah menyempatkan untuk berkunjung.

Fee sebenarnya bingung mau buat hubungan Omma dan Appa VIXX ini gimana, jadi hubungan mereka jadi rahasia mereka aja

Oce…


End file.
